Llamados de la sangre
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: Para un vampiro que solamente se alimenta de sangre humana es difícil resistirse a ella cuando te llama, pero si esta te llama por amor todo será más fácil. Aviso: Universo alterno, Capítulo 1: Ojos color de sangre (Sorato) Capítulo 2: La Tua Cantante (Takari)
1. Ojos color de sangre

Descargo de responsabilidad: Digimon Adventure pertenece a Hongo Akiyoshi y Toei Animations yo solo escribo este fict con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro

* * *

Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.

George Sand

* * *

1\. Ojos color sangre

Durante el día evito qué la gente me vea, especial aquella joven de ojos color sangre. Cada día es lo mismo: la espío durante la mañana, siempre guiado por su dulce aroma que hace agua mi boca y por las noches velo por su sueño.

«La tua cantante» (1) como nombran los grandes sabios a quienes nos hacen desear solamente su sangre y les doy toda la razón, ya que ese líquido que le da vida me llama cada día con mayor intensidad, pero prefiero no pensar ello, no me gusta la idea de acabar con su vida. Cada día veo a cuantos ella ama, cuantos la aman a ella y me pregunto si alguien le ama tanto como yo.

―Es imposible intentar evadir lo inevitable― dice mi hermano ―, somos lo que somos y hay que aceptarlo.

"Claro" pienso a su vez, "para ti es fácil, pues no has encontrado el amor en una de tus víctimas."

Un nuevo día, mi sed crece, pero soy incapaz de atacar a mi fijación, así que prefiero observar a quien me tiene en este estado desde las sombras: va a la escuela, sale con quien supongo yo es su novio; tiene a su familia y está con ellos la mayor parte del día.

―Vamos Yamato― se queja un amigo mío ―, solo haz lo que tienes que hacer.

―No es tan sencillo Ken ― le soy sincero ―, esto es aún peor que una simple sed.

―No la desperdicies amigo ― me sugiere ―, ella es un regalo. ― me recuerda antes de desaparecer en la noche para alimentarse.

"Si, uno inalcanzable." Pienso al verla desde el edificio que esta frente al suyo

―Sora, hija, ¿puedes ir por la leche para la cena? ― oigo a una su madre pedirle el favor

―Con gusto madre. ― responde ella y yo me convierto en su sombra por los tejados.

La sigo, la espero, la vigilo y la cuido en la noche, siempre atento para evitar que algo la dañe, sin embargo, cuando se dirige de regreso a su casa, puedo ver que alguien va tras ella, así que decido bajar y seguirla más de cerca, pero aun así llego tarde a su rescate, un tipo de mala pinta la ha acorralado en un callejón descuidado y muy sucio.

La rabia recorre mi cuerpo, esto era justamente lo que evitaba cada día: el dañarla; y al ver a un humano intentando dañar, no me importo que ella me descubriera, o peor aún, que supiera que soy, me lance directamente a su agresor, causando que ella cayera de espaldas al suelo y el tipo sacara su pistola para atacarme, pero fue en vano, ninguna bala me hizo daño causando que él saliera huyendo del lugar, decidido a no dejar esto así, tomo una profunda inspiración para seguir su efluvio pero un aroma aún más delicioso me detiene

"No la desperdicies" escucho la voz de Ken en mi cabeza.

"No evadas lo inevitable" la voz de mi hermano lo secunda.

Intento luchar contra mi naturaleza, pero al final es imposible, mi sed es mayor y voy directo a atacarla, pero hay algo que me detiene por un momento: el miedo en sus ojos es visible, en su mano veo un cristal que causo la fuente de mi desgracia, me acerco con la intención de revisar su mano, pero en cuanto saque el vidrio volvió a pegarme una nueva oleada de ese dulce aroma y, al estar tan cerca de ella, no lo puedo evitar y sin pensarlo más lleve su mano directo a mi boca para apaciguar mi sed.

En un momento que me pareció corto caí en cuenta, si la mataba por mi sed, nunca más la podría ver otra vez, que muchos sufriríamos y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad logre zafar su mano de mi boca, por el veneno que tengo para paralizar a mi víctima sé que no la puedo dejar aquí a su suerte, así que la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi hogar.

Cuando llegue a mi casa agradecí que Ken todavía no llegara y que mi hermano llevara tiempo sin aparecer, por lo que recosté a Sora en un sillón y espere, espere. A los tres días ella abrió los ojos, no me encontraba cerca de ella por el miedo que me embriagaba, aun así, desde donde yo estaba la podía ver perfectamente

—¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto desorientada

—Tranquila, no te haré daño

—¿Dónde estoy? — volteo hacia donde se escuchaba mi voz antes de volver a preguntar.

—Estas lejos de tu casa — le dije sinceramente —, pero por favor, no regreses ahí.— conteste saliendo de mi escondite

—¿Por qué? — me cuestiono y decidí contarle toda la historia

—Ahora que sabes la verdad puedes decidir — comente viendo hacia otro lado —eres libre de decidir si te quieres quedar aquí o prefieres viajar por tu cuenta

Ella parecía estar asimilando todo lo que le había contado y tratando de ver que era lo mejor para ella así que decidí dejarla sola para que no se sintiera presionada, pero justo en el momento en el que yo me disponía a abandonar la sala de estar ella me habló

—¿No habrá problema si me quedo, verdad?

—Ninguno — respondí feliz —, a mi amigo le gustará hablar contigo, y estoy seguro que se llevaran bien. Y espero también conozcas a mi hermano

—Suena bien — me sonrió ella al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro y se acurrucaba en el como si buscara protección —. Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo del otro día

—Cuando quieras no importa que sea — musité dándole un beso en la coronilla, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y el que ella lo tuviera presente pero no se fuera de mi lado solamente me hizo inmensamente feliz

* * *

(1) «La tua cantante» es la expresión en italiano que se utiliza en "Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva" para denominar a una persona con una sangre dulce que hace que uno o más vampiros la desee. Su traducción es «Tu cantante»


	2. La tua cantante

Descargo de responsabilidad: Digimon Adventure pertenece a Hongo Akiyoshi y Toei Animations yo solo escribo este fict con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro

* * *

Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única.

Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

2\. La cantante

La noche finalmente ha caído sobre Odaiba, ya ha llegado el momento de que salga de mi escondite en busca de mi víctima de hoy. No voy presuroso, simplemente vago por las calles todavía transitadas, en busca de un olor que me resulte apetitoso. Sin embargo, tras un par de horas caminando, no he tenido suerte, por lo que decido regresar al lugar donde «vivo» con mi hermano y un amigo suyo. Nuevamente, voy sin prisas, seguramente ellos están cazando también, o al menos Ken es el que si lo hace, ya que últimamente mi hermano ha estado tras la misma chica y nunca se atreve a probar el regalo que le han traído los dioses.

—La tua cantante—dijo con burla —, son puras mentiras.

«Me entenderías si te encontraras con una dulce fragancia». Me había dicho mi hermano un día que le reñía (?) por desperdiciar algo así. Sediento y molesto, subí a los tejados de las casas que bordeaban un callejón y continué caminando. Cada tanto, me detenía a olfatear los aromas que el viento traía hacía mí hasta que la suerte pareció sonreírme y una dulce fragancia me embriago por completo y no pude resistirme a ir tras ella. Tras unas cuantas cuadras de seguir el aroma por los tejados, baje en uno de los callejones que había en la zona y pude ver a la dueña de tan dulce fragancia. A mis ojos era la dama más bella que jamás había visto, de cabello corto, color castaño, por su estatura y complexión calculo que tendría unos 15 años pero no estaba seguro ya que, al estar viéndola de espaldas, no podía ver sus facciones, las cuales delatarían su verdadera edad. Poco después de haber bajado para seguirla, la observo dar vuelta en una de las calles poco seguras y, dejando a un lado mi sed, voy tras ella para protegerla. Un par de veces había ido hasta ahí a causa de mi sed, siendo un barrio pobre, nadie se preocupaba por nadie, eso facilitaba mucho el poder saciar mi sed. Tras un par de cuadras dentro de ese barrio, unos hombres de mala pinta salieron de una de las calles y fueron tras ella con amago de acorralarla. Por inercia, subí nuevamente a los tejados para adelantarme a la muchacha y a sus acosadores, así la defendería mejor. Me coloque muy por delante de ellos, justo en el punto donde calculaba la acorralarían y espere a que ellos llegaran. Entonces recordé a mí hermano, su voz resonaba con fuerza en mi cabeza. «Serás capaz de todo por ella, incluso de matar con tal de salvarla», me había dicho cuando trajo a donde vivíamos a una joven de 19 años, pelirroja y de cabello corto, «y tú mundo girara en torno a ella»; volví a concentrar en el presente justo cuando su aroma me golpeó de nuevo y baje para defenderla. Era oficial, mi mundo giraba en torno a ella. Cuando los hombres estuvieron delante de mí me coloque en posición de ataque, la pupila de mis ojos se dilató, su color rojo sangre se hizo aún más pronunciado, lo que hizo que se detuvieran en seco y los dos que iban enfrente retrocedieran a tropezones, empujando a sus compañeros, para así darle libertad a una aterrorizada muchachita de 15 años, tal y como había pre-dicho.

—Muchas gracias — dijo con una pequeña reverencia —. Me llamo Hikari, es un placer. — se presentó y extendió su mano hacía mí.

Como me enseñaron hacía varios siglos, tome su mano y besé el torso de su muñeca, causando que la totalidad de su aroma (lavanda, romero y canela), me embriagara por completo y sin poder resistirlo, voltee su muñeca y mordí donde se marcaban sus venas. «Es por eso que la sigo, no quiero perderle», nuevamente escuche la voz de mi hermano dentro de mi mente y vi como Hikari se desmayaba por lo que, en contra de mis deseos, solté su mano y la cargue para llevarla a mi casa. Al llegar ya estaba mi hermano y su ahora novia Sora, aquella dama que siguió por meses enteros.

—Veo que ahora tú estás en problemas. — se mofó al ver como llegaba a casa.

—¡Ya cállate Yamato y ayúdame!

—Recuéstala en el sillón, en tres días despertará.

Tres días pasaron rápido, no salí a cazar y no me despeje de ella hasta que abrió los ojos y por primera vez en años salía de ese lugar en compañía de una persona que veía el mundo de la misma forma que yo.

—Takeru — me llamo la voz de quien me acompañaba desde hacía ya 100 años —, ¿no tienes sed? — me preguntó y saltó por la ventana antes de recibir mi respuesta.

Como era costumbre seguí tras de ella como cada tres noches hacíamos, así era mi vida y no la cambiaría por nada.


End file.
